Naissance
by Thamaramara
Summary: Harry croyait être prêt, mais chaque naissance fut une épreuve et un miracle.
1. James Sirius

**Chapitre 1 : James**** Sirius**

A la naissance de James, Harry avait cru devenir fou. Ginny hurlait et le traitait de tous les noms. Ron courrait dans tous les sens en demandant toutes les 30 secondes pourquoi personne n'aidait sa sœur. Hermione s'énervait après Ron et tentait de le faire s'assoir. Arthur Weasley restait assi dans un fauteuil en priant Merlin pour que sa fille survive. Molly Weasley hurlait des ordres a tout va et tentait tant bien que mal de soulager Ginny.

Et Harry, lui, était debout à côté de sa femme et lui tenait la main, ou plutôt laissait sa femme lui broyer la main. Le bruit ambiant menaçait de le rendre sourd. Mais le pire n'était pas le bruit qui l'entourait. Non, le pire était le bruit de sa propre panique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des millions de Dobby frappant les parois de son cerveau. Comment pouvait-il prétendre être un bon père alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu le sien ? Il n'avait eu aucun modèle sur lequel s'appuyer. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir changer une couche, alors élever un enfant. Il allait se planter, c'était certain, son fils finirait par le haïr, il serait le pire pere du monde.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit un cri bien différent des précédents. Puis il entendit des pleurs, les pleurs d'un bébé. Baissant les yeux, il vit Molly se redresser, une petite chose rouge et fripée dans les bras. Son fils hurlait et agitait ses minuscules petits bras, visiblement très énervé.

Souriante, Molly demanda à Harry s'il voulait couper le cordon ombilical mais ce dernier était tétanisé, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du trésor que tenait Molly.

Comprenant qu'Harry était incapable de bouger, Molly attrapa sa propre baguette et jeta le sort, coupant le cordon avant d'emmitoufler son petit fils dans une serviette douillette et de le tendre à Ginny.

Bien qu'épuisée, Ginny rayonnait de bonheur et de fierté en tenant pour la première fois son fils dans ses bras. Souriante, elle fit signe à un Harry ébahi de s'approcher.

Avec une démarche d'automate, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Ginny.

\- Tu ne veux pas le prendre Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

\- Heu... Je... Tu crois que je peux ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux Harry, c'est ton fils, rigola-t-elle.

Sans plus tergiverser, Ginny pausa le nourrisson dans les bras de son mari. Ce dernier fut bien obligé de le prendre s'il ne voulait pas faire tomber son fils.

À l'instant où son regard croisa celui du bébé, Harry senti une vague d'amour l'inonder. Ses doutes lui revinrent en même temps et il senti une bouffe d'angoisse l'envahir.

En croisant le regard d'Harry, Ginny compris immédiatement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son mari.

\- Tu seras un merveilleux père Harry, dit-t-elle doucement. Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu as une famille qui te soutiens et qui t'empêchera de faire de trop grosses erreurs. Tu es entouré, tu es aimé Harry et cet enfant le sera aussi. Et tu as eu des modèles Harry, tellement. Ne leur fait pas l'affront de les oublier, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid et Papa risquerait de se vexer.

Harry senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il s'émerveillait chaque jour d'avoir une famille, mais l'entendre était encore plus beau. Et puis Ginny avait raison, des exemples il en avait eu et il en avait encore. Il ne serait pas un père parfait c'était certain, mais il ferait de son mieux. Regardant à nouveau son fils, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne seriat pas seul dans cette aventure et qu'il ne l'avait en fait jamais été.

\- Comment voulez-vous l'appeler les enfants ? Leur demanda Molly.

\- James, répondit immédiatement Ginny, James Sirius.

Harry regarda Ginny, étonné.

\- Tu es sûre chérie ? Je sais que je l'avais suggéré mais... Enfin on n'en avait pas vraiment reparlé.

\- Certaine, souri-t-elle. Je sais que tu y tiens et ça me plait beaucoup, rendons hommage à ces hommes merveilleux sans qui tu ne serais pas à mes côtés aujourd'hui.

À cet instant, James se remis à pleurer bruyamment, réclament l'attention de tous.

\- J'ai dans l'idée que ces noms lui correspondent parfaitement, rigola Molly.


	2. Albus Severus

**Chapitre 2 : Albus Severus**

La naissance d'Albus avait été très différente de celle de James, tout était plus calme. Ron n'étant pas présent, ceci expliquait peut être cela. La naissance de leur second fils fut douce, à l'image de son caractère futur. Ginny ne hurlait pas à la mort, Molly parlait calmement et Arthur trafiquait un hochet lumineux qu'il avait trouvé dans un magasin moldu.

Finalement, le plus paniqué était sans doute Harry. Oh, il était loin de la panique qu'il avait ressenti pour la naissance de James. Après 2 ans, il savait qu'il était capable de s'occuper d'un enfant sans le tuer. Non, cette fois son angoisse était toute autre. Serait-il capable de partager son temps équitablement entre ses deux fils ? Ou l'un d'entre eux finirai-t-il par lui reprocher de le délaisser, voir même de préférer son frère ? Et si, au final il devenait sans le vouloir distant avec ses deux fils ? Ou s'il les étouffait à trop vouloir passer du temps avec eux ? Peut-être même qu'il finirait par réellement préféré l'un de ses enfants, après tout c'était le cas de certain parents, qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que ce ne serait pas le sien aussi ?

A cette pensée, Harry cru qu'il allait se mettre des gifles. Lui ? Préféré un de ses fils ? Alors là ça jamais, foi de Potter ! Comment cela pourrait-il arriver alors qu'il était chaque jour en admiration total devant chaque petite chose que faisait James et qu'il aimait déjà son fils à naître ? C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

Prenant conscience que la panique le faisait délirer, Harry se mit une grande claque mental. Il ne négligerait pas ses enfants, il ne ferait pas de favoritisme et il ne les étoufferait pas. Il se répéta plusieurs fois cette petite phrase, jusqu'à presque s'en convaincre.

Rassuré par ce mantra, Harry se focalisa sur Ginny qui attendait que Molly lui donne le feu vert pour pousser. Elle semblait calme et n'avait pas l'air de souffrir autant que la première fois. Mais Harry ne s'y trompait pas, c'était sa main que Ginny broyait.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Molly ne demande à Ginny de pousser.

Les choses se passèrent assez vite, il fallut un peu moins d'un quart d'heure d'effort avant qu'Harry n'entende le tout premier cri de son fils. Loin des hurlements à crever un tympan de James, son second fils pleurait d'une manière qu'Harry aurait presque pu qualifier de calme. Molly souleva le nourrisson puis fit signe à Harry de s'approcher.

\- Tu veux couper le cordon mon petit ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne resta pas figé sur place. Il se précipita vers Molly et suivit ses indications à la lettre pour couper le cordon ombilical. Une fois fait, Harry prit le bébé et l'essuya soigneusement avec une serviette propre avant de l'emmailoter dans une couverture à l'effigie d'un dragon. Il retourna s'assoir à côté de Ginny sans quitté son fils des yeux.

\- Regarde comme il est beau Gin', chuchota-t-il, il est encore plus petit que James.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla-t-elle avec émerveillement.

Délicatement, Harry lui mit le bébé dans les bras puis alla chercher Arthur. Ce dernier était toujours entrain de jouer avec son hochet lumineux, mais en voyant Harry il sauta sur ses pieds et se precipita à l'étage sans dire un mot. Amusé, Harry le suivit.

Arthur se pencha au-dessus de Ginny et observa son petit fils, lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il, demanda-t-il.

\- Avec Harry, nous nous sommes dit que nous pouvions continuer sur notre lancé de prénom-hommage, il y a tant de gens qui nous ont aidé et que nous n'avons pas pu remercier. On s'est dit que ce serait une bonne façon de leur faire honneur. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de l'appeler...

\- Albus Severus, completa Harry.

Molly et Arthur parurent surpris de ce choix.

\- Le professeur Rogue et moi avons toujours eu des... divergences d'opinion, expliqua Harry, mais au fond, cet homme m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, même s'il me détestait. Et puis, je me dis que dans la catégorie vie triste la sienne obtient la palme d'or. J'ai envie d'en quelque sorte lui offrir une seconde chance. Et avec un peu de chance, Albus héritera de son talent pour les potions.

Molly observa quelques secondes le nourrisson avant de faire un grand sourire à sa fille et à son gendre.

\- Je trouve que c'est un excellent choix.

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur revint de chez Ron et Hermione en compagnie de James. Le petit garçon était impatient de rencontrer son nouveau "fère". Dès qu'il fut dans le salon, James tenta de grimper les marches mais elles étaient bien plus haute que ses petites jambes. Amusé, Arthur le prit dans ses bras et le porta jsuqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Ginny ou sa fille était justement en train de se reposer.

Harry, assi en face de la porte, observa attentivement James alors qu'Arthur le portait près de Ginny. Le petit garçon restait muet et observait ce petit machin un peu rouge dans les bras de sa maman. Cette drôle de chose lui faisait penser à un gnome, en quand même un peu plus joli.

\- C'est ça, demanda la bambin en désignant sont frère.

\- Ce n'est pas "ça" mon coeur, répondit Harry, c'est Albus, ton petit frère.

\- Abus ! cria-t-il en tendant les bras.

\- Oui mon chéri , c'est Albus, rigola Harry en prenant James des bras de son grand-père.

Harry s'allongea à côté de sa femme, permettant à James de mieux voir Albus et de lui toucher les joues et les doigts.

A cet instant, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux, ses deux fils et sa femme à ses côtés. Ses craintes précédentes lui semblèrent ridicules à cet instant, il serait peut être un papa poule, mais certainement pas un papa distant. Pas alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, enrouler sa petite famille dans du papier bulle et les mettre à l'abri de tout danger.


	3. Lily Luna

**Chapitre 3 : Lily Luna**

Le jour de la naissance de sa petite princesse, Harry cru qu'il allait tuer James. Son fils avait 4 ans se pensait être trop grand pour que son papa l'aide à s'habiller. Résultat, Harry devait regarder James se débattre avec son petit pantalon. Merlin il allait finir par l'emmener tout nu au Terrier si ça continuait comme ça.

De son côté, Albus était tranquillement assis dans son parc et observait la scène d'un air amusé. Harry était sûr qu'il se moquait de lui.

Après encore une longue minute, Harry perdit patience et attrapa James sous les aisselles pour l'assoir sur le canapé du salon. Sous les protestations de son fils il lui fit enfiler son pantalon et son t-shirt. Qui avait dit que la paternité était un bonheur de tous les instants ?

\- Je voulais me 'biller tout seul ! Cria l'enfant.

\- James on est pressé, tu ne voudrais quand même pas manqué l'arrivée de ta petite sœur ?

A ces mots l'enfant se figea.

\- Le bébé vient auhourd'hui ?

\- Oui, James. C'est pour ça que maman n'était pas là quand tu t'es réveillé, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu te souviens ?

James secoua la tête, faisant soupirer son père. Il espérait que la memoir de son fils s'améliorerait avec l'âge.

\- Bon eh bien je te le dis alors. Maintenant si tout le monde est près on peut y aller.

Harry saisit Albus et prit James par la main, les emmenant face à la cheminé. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans l'âtre, Harry jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette et dit bien fort « Le Terrier ! ». En quelque seconde, il se retrouva face au salon de Molly Weasley.

\- Harry ! Hurla Arthur. J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais pas à temps. Le travail a déjà commencé. Dépêche toi je m'occupe des petits.

Arthur attrapa ses deux petits fils et fit signe à Harry de monter rejoindre Ginny.

En entrant dans la chambre, Harry fut accueil par un gémissement de douleur. Ginny était à moitié allongé sur son lit, les jambes pliées. La sueur perlait sur son front et la souffrance déformait ses traits. Inquiet, Harry se précipita près d'elle et lui saisit la main.

\- La petite se présente par le siège, expliqua Molly, j'essaie de la faire se tourner mais elle n'ai pas très coopérative.

\- Il ne faudrait pas appeler un médicomage, demanda Harry.

\- Je crains que nous y soyons obligés. Tu veux bien demander à Arthur de le faire ?

Sans répondre, Harry bondit hors de la chambre et courut vers la cuisine. En le voyant, Arthur fila vers la cheminée et Harry l'entendit dire « Sainte Mangouste ». Une minute plus tard, il revient dans la cuisine et annonça que le médicomage serait là dans moins d'une minute. Il y a avait parfois du bon à s'appeler Potter.

\- Maman va mal, demanda une petite voix.

\- Non mon chéri, le rassura son père. Mais Lily n'a pas très envie de sortir donc on va demander au médicomage de la motiver un peu.

\- Elle veut pas nous voir ?

\- Disons qu'elle est tellement bien là où elle est qu'elle n'a pas spécialement envi de sortir.

\- D'accord...

Il était clair que James était inquiet mais à cet instant Harry n'arrivait même pas à se rassurer lui même.

Une seconde plus tard, des flammes vertes émeraudes envahir la cheminée et jeune femme au visage rond et doux apparu. Ses yeux noisettes était sérieux et mirent immédiatement Harry en confiance.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, où est la maman, demanda-t-elle sans perdre une minute.

Harry lui fit signe de le suivre et se précipita dans la chambre. Là, il se rendit compte que la situation n'avait pas évolué. Ginny semblait à bout de force et Molly était au bord de la crise de nerf. Réactive, la médicomage prit les choses en main. Plusieurs sort et manipulations furent nesssecaire pour que enfin la petite soit dans le bon sens.

\- Bien, madame Potter à mon signal vous poussez de toutes vos forces. Elle est quasiment sortie. A trois... Un... Deux... Trois !

Ginny suivit les instructions de la médicomage et poussa de toutes ses forces. Son visage était devenu rouge et elle broyait littéralement la main de Harry, il entendait ses os craquer. Mais rien de tous ça n'avait d'importance car quelques minutes plus tard il l'entendit. Sa fille hurlait d'indignation. Il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement.

La médicomage lui proposa de couper le cordon, ce qu'il fit avant de lui mettre sa fille dans les bras. Harry pouvait déjà distinguer quelques taches de rousseur sur son petit nez. Les larmes aux yeux il la porta près de Ginny et la lui donna.

\- Tu nous a fait peur ma chérie, murmura-t-elle.

\- Toutes les félicitations Monsieurs et Madame Potter. Puis-je vous demander le nom du bébé ?

\- Lily, repondit Harry la voix rauque, Lily Luna Potter.

La médicomage acquiesça en souriant. Elle resta encore une petite heure afin d'aider Molly à faire la toilette de Lily puis elle retourna à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Il est tant que James et Albus la rencontre, annonça Harry en allant chercher ses fils.

Ces derniers étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur un fauteuil. James semblait encore plus inquiet que précédemment.

\- James, Albus, vous voulez rencontrer votre petite sœur ?

Le visage de James s'illumina et il sauta du fauteuil, manquant de faire tomber Albus. Amusé, Harry prit son cadet dans ses bras et monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait sa femme.

Des qu'ils entrèrent, les deux petits voulurent se précipiter vers leur mère qui tenait ce qui ressemblait à un amas de couverture. En s'approchant, ils découvrirent une petite frimousse un peu grise avec ce qui ressemblait à des taches de rousseur.

\- Bébé, s'exclama Albus en tendant les bras.

\- Oui Albus, c'est ta petite sœur, elle s'appelle Lily.

\- Lily c'est plus facile à dire que Albus, déclara James.

\- En effet, rigola Ginny.

Heureux, Harry s'allongea aux côtés de sa femme, ses fils dans les bras. Ces derniers ne quittaient Lily des yeux, semblant s'émerveiller de chacun de ses petits froncement de nez.

\- Ginny, chuchota Harry, je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là niveau enfant.

Un regard surpris lui répondit.

\- Mon cœur va finir par exploser avec tout l'amour que je ressens.


	4. Note

**Note**

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ma première FanFiction de plus d'un chapitre. J'en suis globalement assez contente mais je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer.

J'hésite un peu à continuer à écrire sur les naissances des autres Potter-Granger-Weasley. Des avis ?

Sur ce, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Poutou poutou Messieurs Dames.


End file.
